A Second Chance at Hope
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Nick is living behind a secret that Miley is living. But little did he know that the one person that could save him from it all, was the one thing he was running from the start. NickxMiley. OFFICAL HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A Second Chance at Hope**_

_Nick and Miley_

_Rated T_

Official Editor: Miixaoo

Watch the Video Trailer

_**Synopsis**_

_Miley is a single mother working two jobs to support her four year old daughter. She is a full time first grade teacher and works part time as a corner diner in Malibu. She is a widowed wife, her husband died when their daugther was only one years old in a car accident. Follow her life as she struggles to cope with raising Morgan on her own._

_Nick is a washed out muscian who lost his way, when his brothers broke up the band, going on different paths. He was so far gone in his life, when a moment in his life changed his world around him forever, marking him with a moment that would mock him for the remainder of his life... that is until he meets Miley._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The First official chapter, hopefully it meets everyones expectations. There is no pov label's for a reasons.

* * *

_My hands grasped around the paper sheets, the faded coloring of my face was plastered on the front. My eyes filled with tears as I glanced down at the words that reflected back at me, piercing me like a knife . I lost so much leaving the world I had known, a wife and a baby girl, only to realize that this was the plan. God wanted me by his side. There is no anger, only regrets of all the things I never got to say... to my wife, to my daughter, to my parents, and to my friends. All the people I never got to appreciate when I was there. I could only look down on them from above and watch their lives move on, unable to live it with them. All the "what if's" that is left to question but will never be answered, haunting me. So here I watch from up above, each night I watched my wife tucking our child into bed, alone as she struggled to raise the beautiful little girl. I think to that night when our lives had changed forever. In that spilt second that the car collided with my body, I saw her face. The way her blue eyes shined, the lines that drew around her lips when she smiled, and the way the long brown strands framed her face. She was my world._

__

A TRAGIC ACCIDENT LEAVING A WIDOWED WIFE TO FEND FOR HER ONE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER.  
Last weekend a tragic hit and run accident left Cody Adam Jacobs dead on the streets.. Cody was a beloved Husband, Son, and Father. Leaving his wife, who happens to be his high school sweetheart, to fend for their one year old daughter.. People who knew Cody described him as friendly, kind, and courageous. Working as a full time firefighter, he gave to his community. He will be missed by his family, friends, and coworkers.

_My eyes misted with tears, the scene replayed in my head as my eyes locked with my murderer. Confusion in his eyes. The moment I slipped away from consciousness, I saw his face. The pain that would be forever instilled in him from a single accident. I hold no grudges against him, nor do I hope my family and friends to blame him. He was conflicted and if anything, I shared his pain. For he will have to live with a burden. He was so far gone as I remembered the instant pain that shattered through my body when the hard metal collided with my body. The world around me just stopped. I watched the fear on his face as he sped away. I only wish that he knew that I forgive him._

--  
Sometimes our past follows us as a living reminder of our mistakes. Learn from it.

**Chapter One**

**3 Years Later**  
I carried the glass pot around the tables, the heavy bucket rested against my hips as I maneuvered through the crowd. Reaching the counter I set the pot onto the laminate counters, setting the bucket full of dishes beside the pot.

"Orders up!" Henry's voice filled the air as I glanced back at the little window, the piping hot food steaming back at me.

I slapped a sheet of paper with the new order beside the dishes, "Country Fried Steak dinner with a side of Mash Potatoes and Corn on the Cob. The Fried Chicken dinner, fries cooked extra crispy."

"It'll be up in fifteen minutes Miley," the young man answered before turning his attention to the stove.

I carried the plate of steaming hot food, setting the plates along with the bill down onto the table before moving back through the crowd. I reached the large counter walking behind it, stopping in front of the little girl working diligently. Her eyes focused on the coloring book in front of her, her hands swiftly moving the bright wax crayons over the sheet of paper.

"What do you got there Morgan?" I asked, peering over the little girl's shoulder.

She looked up, her face breaking into a grin as her vibrant green eyes met mine, "I'm coloring a princess. That one is you, Mommy."

She pointed to the picture, her fingers grazing against the paper. A girl with brown curly hair was sporting a tiara, a long pink ball gown swept across the floor. I smiled watching her little hands work over the page, the brown strands falling against her face.

"That looks beautiful honey, but I'm no princess..." I said softly.

Her lips formed into a frown. She pushed back the brown curl strand, tucking it neatly behind her ear. "Every girl is a princess Mommy..."

I smiled at the little girl, "Well Sweetie, if that's true, then you are the prettiest princess of them all!"

Her round little face lit up. I smiled, my hand brushing across her cheek, "Morgan, I love you sweetheart. Can you please put your things away, your uncle Jackson will be here any minute to pick you up."

Her eyes immediately lit up at the sound of Jackson's name, "Uncle Jack Jack is picking me up? Yay!" She squealed closing the coloring book, piling the scattered books into a stack. She placed her crayons hastily into the box.

I smiled as the front door pushed open, Jackson's moppy blonde hair was swept across his face as he slowly made his way towards the front counter.

"Hey Sis," He greeted.

"Jackson!" I shouted, running over to him, pulling him into a hug..

He smiled before turning his attention to Morgan, "Look at my little cupcake... Morgan, you are so big now!"

"Uncle Jackson!" She shouted jumping into his arms. He caught her, enveloping her into his arms.

"How are you little twerp, have you been good for your mommy?" He asked, grinning as her little arms held around his neck.

Her little head nodded up and down.

"Thanks again Jackson for taking her, I'll pick her up after work. Please make sure she gets to bed at a decent hour."

He smiled, "I know Miley, and it's no problem at all," turning to Morgan, "Right Morgan? We are going to have a lot of fun!"

Morgan squealed, giggling loudly, "Right!"

I turned and faced Morgan, "Be good for your Uncle Jackson. I'll pick you up later tonight sweetheart!"

Pulling her into my arms, I kissed her cheek. She returned them happily as I exchanged a hug with my brother before they turned around and headed for the door. I watched Jackson holding Morgan's hand as they walked over to his car, her bag slung onto his shoulder. He carefully lifted her into the backseat, placing the bag in the back before he turned and gave me one last wave through the window. I smiled turning away from the door. I hurriedly move through the diner, cleaning the tables and taking orders. My legs padded across the floors as I worked. This wasn't the life I had signed up for, but I would continued to work. I needed to do this for Morgan.

* * *

I ran my fingers across the steel strings, the sound of the melody echoed through the room. My hand worked up and down the long guitar neck, forming each chord.

"La la la..." I sang softly, letting the power in my voice to fill the air. Lost in my music, I let the words slip through my lips freely before the tears ran down the side of my face. I slammed the wooden acoustic onto the coffee table, my hands flinging the sheets of music across the floor, watching as the papers scattered onto the ground. The empty beer cans littered the floor. I pushed myself off the sunken couch, stepping over the pile of trash on the floor, I pulled opened the refrigerator. I picked up the cold can, the aluminum wrapped in my hand as I popped the top. Bringing the opening to my lips, I let the cool liquid seep down into my throat as the memory faded away. Allowing myself to drown underneath the bubbly liquid as it covered up the pain. I slowly sank back against the couch, my eyes closed. I replayed the scene in my head.

The memories followed me everywhere I went, following me around as it played over and over in my head. There would be no redemption for the pain I had caused. I would forever be marked as murderer. I brought the cold

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated, and I hope the suspense is killing you, so you review to find out who each person is. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so the reviews were amazing... and the predictions were interesting... but I guess everyone will have to wait to find out. Thanks to Michelle for editing.

Chapter Two  
I walked across the cement sidewalk, slowly trailing across the asphalt parking lot before reaching my parked car. I slid the key into the lock, turning the handle as I slipped in. I started the car, shifting the gear, and pulled out of the parking space. Turning onto the main road, I slowly drove down the Malibu streets, the sky was dark, the streets were sparse. Making the first right on the main road, I drove down the suburban road that led to Jackson's house. The faint sound of the radio hummed from the dashboard as I drove down the dark street. My headlight guiding a small path on the dark streets ahead of me, the faint glow of the street lamps lining the path.

Finally pulling into Jackson's driveway, my eyes averted to the clock. The green glow of the light shining back at me; 2:05 AM. I slowly pulled the car to a stop, leaving the key in the ignition as I quickly trotted up the front flagstone steps. My fingers ran across the doorbell, pressing the lit button as the chime erupted within the house. A few minutes last the door swung open, a tired Jackson stood behind the glass screen.

He opened the door, quietly, allowing me to walk into the cool house, the air conditioned wrapping around my bare arms. Jackson disappeared down the long hallway as I stood in the center of the lit foyer. He returned with Morgan, sleeping in his arms, handing her to me as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks again Jackson, for everything." I said softly.

He nodded, handing me Morgan's bag, "Don't worry about it sis."

I smiled at him, giving him the best hug I could manage with Morgan asleep in my arms, "I love you Jackson! Goodnight!"

"I love you too Miles, drive home safe."

I slowly carried Morgan out the door and down the flagstone path. Making my way to the car, I slowly lifted her into the car seat, buckling the seat belt, I fastened her in. I slid into the car, pulling out of the driveway and drove down the long road. I glanced back in the rearview mirror, Morgan's head rested against the backrest fast asleep, my eyes turned back onto the road.

Pulling into the small driveway of the two bed room cottage home, I shut off the engine. I slowly got out of the car, carrying Morgan in my arms along with her bags and my things. I walked up to the front door, sliding my key into the slot, I opened the lock as I pushed the door open. I walked inside the house, flicking on the lamp. Closing the door behind me, I set the bags onto the floor. I walked across the wooden floors, Morgan still sleeping restfully in my arms. I gently placed her in her bed, tucking her underneath the covers. I lent down pressing my lips against her forehead before turning and heading out the door. I walked through the quiet house, back to the front door. I checked the locks making sure they were locked shut and shut off the living room lamp. I carried the bags through the dark house, heading to my room. I turned on the lights, setting my things onto the floor.

I made my way over to the closet, pulling back the wooden doors as my fingers ran across the cotton t-shirt, pulling it off the wooden hanger. I slipped out of my work clothes, allowing the large cotton tee to envelope around my body. I walked across the carpet floors to the wooden dresser. Pulling the bottom drawer open, I pulled a pair of flannel pajama pants out. I slid them on and quickly made my way out the bedroom door. Walking across the floors, I glided into the bathroom, flicking on the bright lights. I walked over to the porcelain sink, grabbing the soft bristle toothbrush off the counter. I smeared the toothpaste onto the bristle, running the paste across my white teeth. I turned on the faucet, allowing the cool water to run underneath as I filled the plastic cup with water. I brought the cup of water to my lips, rinsing my mouth free of the minty paste. I brought over the cotton washcloths, allowing the cloth to seep with water before wringing it dry. I wiped the soft material over my face, setting it back onto the hook to dry. I wiped off the counter before flicking off the bathroom lights.

I walked back into the bedroom, making my way to my bed before lying down against the plush mattress. I shifted my weight peering at the clock, the red glow of light glowing back at me; 3:35AM. I sighed as I shut off the bedside lamp, allowing the much needed sleep to take over. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a slumber.

--  
The loud beeping coming from the alarm clock rang through the room. The faint glimmer of light poured into the room. I shifted my weight onto my side, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. The red glow of the alarm clock shined back at me, my eyes read the numbers; 6:00AM. Groaning in frustration, I pushed myself out of bed, stretching my arms out, my body allowing the my aching muscles to relax. Padding across the carpet floor, I hurried to the closet, pulling back the wooden doors as my fingers quickly sifted through the row of clothes that were neatly hung on the wooden hangers. Settling on a simple white silk camisole and a sheer cashmere cardigan, I set the tops onto the side of the bed. Crossing the floor, I walked over to the large bureau, pulling on the second drawer where my jeans were neatly tucked away. Settling on a pair of dark rinse jeans.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom as I flicked on the light. I caught my reflection as I walked back the mirror, my brown curls were messy and frizzed, clinging to the back of my neck. My eyes were tired, little bags forming underneath, the color dingy and dull. I frowned thinking of the time when it was easier with him still her. The tears slowly started to form as I thought back to when my life was complete. It had been 3 years ago and I couldn't help but feel that a piece of my life was still missing.

Letting out a sigh, I wiped away the fallen tears and stripped away my clothes before starting up the warm water that ran from the showerhead. I stepped into the bathtub, letting the water hit against my body, the moisture absorbed into my hair, drenching the strands with the water.

I stepped out of the shower, turning off the water as I turned the steel fixtures. Wrapping the large bath towel around my body, I walked across the cool tiled floors, drying my damp hair with the spare towel. I walked through the quaint house, Morgan was still fast asleep in her room as I walked pass the door. Pushing open my bedroom door, I slowly slipped out of the towel and quickly changed into my clothes.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen carrying files of paperwork and assignments, setting them onto the wooden table. I made my way over to the kitchen sink, making a fresh pot of coffee before letting the pot sit onto the maker. I pulled opened the fridge, retrieving the carton of milk and setting the container onto the table. Rummaging the cabinets I found the cereal and two small bowls, grabbing the silverware along the way.

Carefully pouring the cereal into the bowl, I ate the whole grains, taking bites of the crunchy textures. My eyes running across the paperwork in front of me, a pen in my hands marking the pages. My eyes skimmed over the students assignment sighing, I glanced up at the clock it was already 7:30.

I slowly made my way over to Morgan room, walking over to her side as I called her, "Morgan, sweetie, it's time to get up."

She grunted and shifted in bed, her eyes fluttering open. The bright green orbs gazed back at me before her hands ran to her eyes rubbing the tiredness out.

"Hurry up sweetie, you need to get up so Mommy can go to work." I said softly.

She pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, I walked close behind her. Stepping onto the stool, she started brushing her teeth over the sink as I grabbed the cotton washcloth from the hook. Quickly washing her face, we made our way back to her bedroom as I pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans for her to slip into.

We hurriedly made ouf way to the kitchen, Morgan sitting down to eat her cereal. I piled the stacks of graded papers together, setting them into the folder as I moved around the kitchen. Pouring a cup of coffee into a mug, I took large sips of the hot liquid.

"Morgan sweetie, please hurry up. I need to drop you off at Mrs. Smith. I'm going to be late for work." I called, placing my papers into my bag as I did a last minute check of things I needed.

Morgan pushed herself out of the chair, placing her bowl into the sink as she trotted over to the bag, slinging the straps onto her shoulder. I carried my purse and my bag onto my shoulder before we walked out of the house together, I locked the door behind before he made our way to the car.

Dropping her off at the babysitters, I drove to work, pulling into the elementary school parking lot. I walked down the hallway, pushing open the door as I set my things onto my desk.. I glanced up when I was face to face with a smiling couple, a little girl standing in front of them.

"Hello! You must be the Jonas!" I greeted, walking over to the couple, placing my hand in front of them as we shook, "I'm Miley Jacobs!"

"Hi Miley!" The man greeted, "I'm Kevin and this is my wife Briana. Our daughter is in your class," he looked at the little girl, "Say hello to Ms. Jacobs Michelle."

"It's very nice to meet you Kevin, Bri, and Michelle." I smiled.

"Well I think we better get out of your hair," Bri stated before turning to Michelle, "You be good for Ms. Jacobs you hear!"

"I will Mom." The little girl squeaked.

I smiled, "Well I hope to see you again," "Michelle, let me show you, your seat." I guided the little girl to her seat before waving to Kevin and Bri as they walked out the door.

The little girl sat down in the chair before I asked her softly, "So tell me about yourself Michelle, where are you from? Do you have any cousins or siblings?"

"I'm Michelle and I'm six years old. We moved down the street from my Uncle Nicky. My uncle Joey lives with Auntie Amy. My dad used to be in a band with Uncle Nicky and Joey. He played the guitar. I know how to play the guitar too! But I want to sing." The little girl rambling.

I smiled, "Well that's wonderful sweetheart..."

Her little face nodded, "Maybe I'll get to see my Uncle Nicky a little more, he is very sad."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Michelle but class is about to start. You'll be sitting next to Katie and Brandon." I told her.

And so I stood at the front of the room, my eyes glancing back at the little girl, her words still ringing in my ear, 'Maybe I'll get to see my Uncle Nicky a little more, he is very sad.' The innocent in the phrase as I thought back to the night when I would sit beside Morgan, her head resting in my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair and she would ask me about her father. My eyes blurred with a layer of tears as I thought how unfair it had been for her. How she wished she could see her father a little bit more, or even at all. My eyes grazed over the little girl, the little ringlets that were falling down her face as she moved the crayon across the sheet of paper.

--

I watched the light outside my window, the faint children's laughter could be heard outside on the street. The world was slowly passing me by as I sat inside the house, holed up in a memory that would never fade away. The tears cascading down my face, I stared ahead. The blank white wall in front of me. I closed my eyes and I saw the scene that would be on repeat over and over. I only wished I could get away, I only wish that this was not where it led to. The darkness of the world closing in on me as I isolated myself farther away from the people that once were in my life. The things I had lost sight of was so far out of my reach. I needed to protect them from the monster that I had become. My eyes fluttered open as they locked onto the can that sat in front of me, my eyes blurred with tears before I pushed up. In anger, I swung my arms across the table, knocking over the pile of papers and cans as they scattered across the floor. Dropping to my knees, the tears fell down my eyes. I only begged to god to please lift the burden away. Please just give me a second chance to live my life. To free me from the pain that I live behind. That it was all a mistake.

A/N: Reviews... This chapter was meant to show Miley's life, how she just wanted to make it through.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is an update, but I must say I'm a little disappointed, I have twenty alerts and only 13 of your guys took the time to review... Thank you to the thirteen that did review, I appreciate it, and this chapter is for you guys! :D Thanks and love to Michelle for editing!

Chapter Three  
My feet padded across the cement ground, the bright afternoon sun pouring down on me, my hair falling in my face as I walked up to the corner diner. The afternoon crowd filled up the shop, the ding of the chiming bell rang as I pushed open the door. I walked forward glancing around for an empty spot to sit. The loud chatter and movement of the people filled the air, the aroma of food filling the room. I glanced up at the laminate counter, and saw an empty stool beside a little girl. Her long brown ringlets were fallen down her back, her little arms were bared, her attention fixated on the mess of papers in front of her.

I walked over to the empty stool, settling into the cushioned seat. Burying my face into the palms of my hands, I let out a sigh of frustration.

"What wrong Mr?" The little voice squeaked, I lifted my head to the direction of the voice.

My eyes met with the rich, striking green color, the round orbs pulling me in. Her face plastered with a warm smile.

"Why are you sad?" her mouth moved.

I smiled weakly at the little girl, "I had a long life." I replied in defeat.

She nodded her head in agreement, "I do too."

I let out a soft chuckle, grinning at the little girl beside me. "What are you 3 years old? That's not long at all!"

She lifted her shoulders up in a shrug, "No I'm four, and it is still a long life if you ask me."

I smiled, nodding, "You're right, it is a long life. So what's your name?"

"My name is Morgan, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's nice to meet you Morgan, I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nick." I replied..

"Hi Nick, do you want to color with me while you wait?" she asked politely. I glanced over at the little girl who spoke to me, she was way beyond her years. She was so innocent in so many ways. She thrust a crayon out for me, sliding a coloring book in front of me.

I smiled, "Sure why not?" I replied taking the crayon from her hand, when the sudden sound of dishes clattered onto the counter.

"Morgan, what did I say about scattering your coloring books all over the counters? Your in the man's way." A young woman reprimanded before turning to me and giving me a weak smile, "I'm sorry about that."

"Mommy, Nick was coloring with me." Morgan whined

I smiled at the woman behind the counter. I could see the same brown ringlets that cascaded down her back, her eyes however were a bright vibrant blue. Her eyes looked tired but the color none the less, was bright. She smiled at me, "I'm sorry was my daughter bothering you?"

I glanced over at the Morgan and back to her mother, "You're her mother?" I asked bewildered.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm Miley."

I smiled, placing my hand out in front of her as she shook it politely. The sudden spark that radiated from our touch tingled through my body, "I'm Nick."

She smiled, revealing the row of white teeth, "It's nice to meet you Nick, can I get you anything?"

I nodded, "Sure I'll have a cup of coffee and the daily special."

She quickly jotted the order onto the pad of paper, calling the order to the chef. "It'll be up in about fifteen minutes," she said, setting a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks" Taking the cup, I poured sugar and creamer that was set on the counter into the piping hot brown liquid. Bringing the mug to my lips, I let the hot liquid coat the inside of my mouth, slowly the drink slid down my throat..

She smiled at me politely, turning to Morgan, "Morgan please pick up your things, Mommy's shift is almost over."

The little girl nodded, gathering her things together, piling the pad of paper into a neat pile. She ripped a sheet out of the book, handing it to me, "This is the one you colored, you can keep it."

I smiled, "Thank you, I'm sure my niece will like my picture."

I turned my attention back to Miley, she was padding across the room, carrying trays of food. Her tiny little body supporting the large bucket as she weaved through the crowd, a grin plastered across her flawless face. I glanced down at the little girl who was now quietly watching me, her eyes wide. I looked down at her, smileing at her innocent face, "So Morgan, do you go to school?"

She shook her head, "I'm not old enough to go to school with Mommy, she is a teacher."

I nodded, "And what does your Daddy do?"

She thrust her shoulders up and down, in a shrug, "I don't know, Daddy died when I was a baby... Mommy doesn't like to talk about him a lot. Sometimes at night, I hear her crying herself to sleep. I like to look at his pictures though, my Mommy keeps them in her room. Sometimes I just like to sit and just look at the pictures, everyone says I have his eyes."

I looked over at the little girl, stunned at the way she spoke. She was definitely beyond her years, "I'm sorry to hear that."

She looked up at me and smiled, "It's ok... Mommy tells me he is in a better place."

I smiled at the little girl, she was so carefree. My eyes locked with her before everything came spinning towards me in an instant. The vibrant glow that rimmed around her eyes, the way the were lit. The green moss color that I couldn't place a finger on. She look so familiar, like I had seen her somewhere before. But she was just a little girl, my thoughts raced as I sat in my trance.

Breaking out of my trance by Miley's sigh, she walked over to the counter. Taking her things out from underneath before she looked up, giving me a meek smile, "Well it's nice to meet you Nick, maybe we'll see you again in here sometime."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you."

"Bye Nick!" Morgan called, her lips curved into a broad smile.

"It was very nice to meet you Morgan." I replied, smiling as I watched Miley hoisting Morgan off the stool before her hand grasp around the little hand. Miley balanced bags on her shoulders as Morganʼs pace quicken to keep up with her motherʼs wide stride. I watched Miley pull open the glass door, the bells chimed as they stepped outside, her hair immediately billowed against the wind as I watched her through the large window. Watching as their figure turn smaller and smaller with the distance that grew, separating us. I couldn't shake the feeling that radiated around them. Being around Morgan, her innocence filled me up with such hope, her story, Miley's story. This little girl so free and kind, even after losing her father she still let those people in. The image of Mileyʼs face immediately ran across my mind, the little dark circles that were formed around her eyes. She was doing her best and yet, not one ounce of remorse or bitterness showed through her. She was kind and gentle, her voice soft. Something that just attracted me to be near them as if by some act of nature telling me, that it was ok to move on. The calm feeling I took just to be near them.

Pulling into the driveway, I glanced back at the rearview mirror. Morgan was fast asleep in her car seat, her head tilted and resting against the head rest. I carried her into the house, setting her onto the living room couch as I walked back out to grab the bags of groceries. Making several trips back and forth I finally finished, closing the door behind me. I placed the bags of food away in the kitchen. I carried Morganʼs tiny body into her room, tucking her underneath the sheets, leaning down she stirred in her sleep.

"Mommy..." she called.

"Yes sweetie..."I cooed..

"Do you think Daddy is watching over us right now?" she asked softly.

I looked down at the little girl, her eyes were barely open but I could see the hint of green that once glowed in Cody's eyes. My eyes filled with tears as my vision blurred, becoming hazy, "I hope so Sweetheart, I know he would be proud of you, and he would be so happy to see how big you are now..."

Her lips curled into a smile before she said softly, "I miss him..."

"I do too, sweetie... but you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'll always be here for you, I love you Morgan. You are my world." Leaning down pressing my lips against her forehead.

"I love you too Mommy." Her voice said softly before she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Baby Girl." My fingers ran through her long brown strands, my eyes roaming across the little girl, my heart beating rapidly. My eyes gazed around the small room, the faded pink color of the walls, the memories came floating back full speed.

Flashback  
I placed a hand on my protruding stomach, my eyes running across the bare white walls. Cody sat on the floor, popping open the can of paint before he poured the smooth liquid into the tray. The subtle hint of a soft pink puddled into the white tray.

"Sweetie, what do you think of the color?" Cody asked.

I glanced down, "It's perfect, I think it would look perfect for this little girl." Patting my round tummy that held our child. Cody laughed, pushing himself off the ground as he walked over towards me. He lent down pressing his lips against my midsection before talking to the protrusion.

"I can't wait to see you Baby Girl, your mother and I are so excited to bring you into this world. Do you know that?" He cooed. I laughed as he continued, "We are painting your room right now... I hope you will like it!"

He stood up, his eyes met with mine, "I love you, you know that?"

I smiled, "Yeah I do, but I never get tired of hearing it... and you know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I love you too."

He leaned in, wrapping his arms around me, placing a gentle hand onto my stomach, pressing his lips against mine, "I love you Miley Ray, you are my world!"

A grin appeared across my face as I rested my head against his shoulders, "I love you too Cody Martin."

He smiled, his eyes locked with mine, the vibrant green glowed, his tone turned serious, "Did you picture your life turning out this way, when you were younger... Getting married to me, living our lives, about to bring a child into the world?"

"No... I didn't," I replied honestly, my eyes met his sad ones before I started once again, "It's so much better... and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

He smiled, "Morgan..."

I pulled away, looking at him in bewilderment, "What?"

"Morgan..." He repeated.

"Who's Morgan?" I asked.

He placed a gentle hand onto my stomach, rubbing small circles before he said softly, "Let's name her Morgan."

I broke out into a wide smile before nodding, placing my hand on top of his, "Morgan... I like the sound of that."

End of Flashback

My eyes filled with tears as I took one last look at the little girl who was fast asleep. Pushing myself off the bed, I walked through the empty house. I never imagine living this life without Cody by myself, the tears falling fast as I made my way to the door. Locking it behind, I shut off the light, walking through the darkness towards my room. I padded across the carpet floor, stripping away from my clothes before changing into a pair of pajama pants and a tank. I laid back onto the mattress allowing the plush cotton to envelope my body. I shifted in bed, staring at the emptiness beside me. Tears ran through my eyes as my hand ran across the cool cotton sheet. I only wished he was still here, to lay beside me and see how big Morgan has grown up. Sometimes I wonder if Cody would be proud at how fast Morgan had grown up, if I was even doing a good job.

My tears broke into a fit of sobs before I said softly into the darkness, "Cody... I miss you..."

A/N: I feel really sad for Miley... don't you? So Nick is finally in the story... Reviews are always appreciated. And the next chapter should clarify your predictions... maybe... but I won't update, unless I get reviews. I want to hear feedback and comments on this story!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hopefully this chapter clears up some questions. But I hope you guys like it nonetheless. :D Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :D They totally made my day!

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning, my mind racing, my body drenched with hot sweat. The sunlight poured through the room, my mind replayed the familiar image, the tears falling down the side of my face. This is what my life had become, a nightmare playing over and over in my head. But last night there was a twist. It was the same dream playing over and over as I turned around the bend, my vision was blurred, my feet stepped hard onto the gas pedal as I tore down the quiet suburban street. But there she was, Morganʼs little body, giggling in the middle of the road, her brown hair billowed behind her. The intense green that shined in her striking eyes catching my attention. I tried to yell for her to move out of the way, the dream was all too familiar, I knew what would happen. I couldn't step off the gas, I couldnʼt bring my feet step on the brakes. And in the spilt second I shut my eyes, the car collided with her tiny body. I looked back, her fragile body laid lifeless in the middle of the street. I called out for me to help her, to go back and to take her to the hospital to call someone, anyone. But I couldn't...

The tears ran as I tried to make sense of this. My heart broke into a million little pieces as the images played over and over. And that's when I saw it, the vibrant green that her eyes held and everything clicked into place. Crying out in pain, it finally made sense.

"Hello Ms. Jacobs!" the little girl greeted as I glanced up, my eyes met her wide brown ones.

"Hi Michelle, how are you today?" I asked.

She smiled, "Good, my uncle Nicky stopped by last night to drop off a picture he drew me. "

"That's wonderful sweetheart, well you better get into your seat, class will start really soon."

She nodded, turning on her heel as she skipped to her seat, sitting beside Katie, who's blonde hair were braided into little pigtails. I stood in front of the room, greeting the familiar students, their beaming smiles, their eyes locked on me.

--  
Ding... Ding...

The sudden revelation sent shivers through my spine as the pieces of the puzzle finally pieced together. I pushed myself off the side of the bed, walking through the dirty house, wiping away the tears as I headed for the door. Pulling it open, it revealed my two older brothers. They stood behind the screen their faces washed with worried expression.

"Nick..." Kevin started softly.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked.

I shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

"Bri told me you stopped by last night to drop off something for Michelle. She said that you looked happy. We wanted to see you... we missed you Nick." Kevin replied.

"I dropped off a picture for my niece, it wasn't a big deal ok Kevin... it was a stupid drawing." I replied coldly.

"But it means something to Michelle, she misses you." Kevin frowned, his eyes sad.

Joe frowned before he started, "Mom and Dad miss you too... Frankie... every one just wants to help you... What happen? Please just let us in..." They stood in front of me, on my doorsteps pleading with me.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry I just can't... I'm so sorry..." I replied, the tears falling from my eyes. I slammed the door against their face. I walked through the cluttered mess, the scattered cans that laid across the carpet floor, the tears falling from my eyes. I closed my eyes as I settled into the couch, allowing the cushion to take in my weight. I ran my hand through my messy curls. I couldn't let them in... I couldn't tell them the truth. They would only turn away from me. It was better that I left them first, it was just better this way.

--  
I walked out of the school doors, my bags slung onto my shoulders. I slid into the car, placing my things into the empty seat that sat beside me, sliding my key into the ignition. I slowly pulled out of the parking lot when my eyes landed on a little girl, she sat on the front steps, her head resting in the palms of her hand. I pulled the car to a stop in front of her, my eyes roamed across her tiny frame, her long black hair.

"Michelle?" I called out.

Her little head pop up, her eyes locking with mine as she waved. I cut the car engine, walking over to the little girl that sat alone. Before settling into the concrete step beside her, I sat down.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked.

She frowned before she replied, "My daddy is late, he was suppose to pick me up. I guess he forgot."

I nodded, "Well do you mind if I stay here and keep you company till your dad gets here?"

She smiled, "No, I don't mind at all."

I smiled at the little girl, "Do you want to call your dad?"

She shook her head, whipping out her cell phone, "I already did."

I nodded, looking down at the phone in the girls hand. "Well let me make a quick phone call."

I dug into my purse, dialing Annie's number as I waited for the an answer. "Annie's Diner."

"Hey Annie, it's Miley!" I said into the phone.

"Hey Miley, what do you need dear?"

"Well listen I have a little girl who is still waiting for her dad to come pick her up at the school, so I may be a little late."

"Miley, sweetheart, don't worry about coming in today. Just take a break. I'm sure Morgan would love to just spend some time out of the diner. I can cover the shift."

"Are you sure? I can stop by still, I would just be a little late."

"Don't worry about it!"

"Thank's Annie."

"No problem Sweetheart. Tell Morgan I say hello."

I smiled, "I will."

I placed the phone back into my purse as I looked over at Michelle, her face was resting in her hands once again as she waited.

"So Michelle, tell me... what does your parents do for a living?" I asked

She smiled, "My daddy used to be in a band, but now he works at an office building with my Uncle Joe. My mom works as a manager for some singer."

I smiled, "So your parents are in the Hollywood Business, must be flashy and glamorous."

She shrugged her shoulder lightly, "I guess, a lot of people run in and out of the house all of the time."

I nodded, "Tell me about your uncle Nicky? What is he like?"

"He is my favorite Uncle. He use to play with me all the time before he got really sad. He use to take me to the carnivals and let me play with his guitar." She rambled on as she listed things she loved about him. I smiled as I watched the little girl combust with excitement as she talked. Her hands moved dramatically, waving in the air.

I laughed with her as she told me stories about their funny adventures before I glanced up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was a bright red. I shifted on the step seat, before I looked down at her little face.

"Michelle it's getting a little late.. is there anyone else that could pick you up?" I asked softly.

She looked at me before she glanced down at her phone, "I guess I could call my dad one more time to see if he would pick up. If not, my uncle Nicky doesn't live far from here, I could walk to his house."

"Well Sweetie call your father and ask him, if he doesn't answer I'll drop you off at your Uncle Nicky." I told her. She nodded as she dialed her father cell. She hung up after waiting for the phone to ring and leaving a voice message.

"He didn't pick up so I left a voicemail." She said softly.

I nodded smiling at the little girl, "Well ok, why don't you come with me and I'll drop you off at your Uncle's."

She followed me, getting into the backseat. I buckled her in and drove down the streets. She pointed towards the direction of her Uncle Nicky's house and pretty soon we pulled up to a modest size home. I helped her out of the car, walking up to the front steps. My fingers pushing against the doorbell before we heard shuffling beyond the door. Seconds later the door flung open, revealing the familiar face.

He looked at me before glancing at the little girl beside me, "Michelle what are you doing here?"

She smiled as I spoke up, "Hi Nick, I'm not sure if you remember me..."

"Yeah, you're Miley, the waitress from the diner," He said instantly. I nodded smiling, "Well I'm Michelle's teacher and it seems as though your brother forgot to pick her up after school today. We were waiting for the past 2 hours on the front steps so she said you were the one closet by. I'm here to drop her off. It such a small world."

He looked down at the little girl frowning before looking up at me, "Thank you Miley for taking care of Michelle for me," He looked over at Michelle before helping her inside.

"It was nice seeing you again." I said softly. He nodded, waving at me before closing the door behind.

I led Michelle into the entry way, stopping her in the middle of the hallway.

"Did you call you Dad yet?" I asked.

She nodded, "How about your Mom?"

She nodded, "No one picked up."

I sighed, "Well are you hungry?"

"A little..." She said timidly.

"Well do you want me to make you something?" I asked softly.

She smiled, "Sure."

I smiled, "Come here cupcake."

She broke out into a huge grin, runningtowards me, wrapping her little arms around me. "I miss you so much Uncle Nicky."

I smiled, rubbing her long black hair, "I miss you too..."

I carried her to the kitchen, setting her onto the stool as I maneuvered around the kitchen.

"Uncle Nicky?" she called.

"Yes Michelle?" I asked

"Why is your house so dirty?" she asked innocently, pointing to the pile of garbage.

I laughed at her, "I'm sorry I haven't had much time to clean up lately. But I think that's all about to change. So tell me, that was your teacher?"

She nodded, "Yes, that my first grade teacher, Ms. Jacobs. She is really nice."

I smiled, "She sure seems like it... How does a PB& J sound?"

Michelle broke out into a squeal, "My favorite! Did you remember?"

I laughed at her silliness, "How could I possibly forget my favorite nieceʼs favorite sandwich?"

She smiled, "But Uncle Nicky... I'm your only niece."

"But that's why your my favorite silly." I replied laughing, setting a sandwich in front of her. She dug in hungrily.

"Slow down there Missy, you're going to give yourself a tummy ache." I said laughing, "Do you want a cup of milk?"

She nodded, "Yes please."

I walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. I poured the content into a plastic cup setting it down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said between mouthfuls.

I smiled, "Well you stay put. Uncle Nicky is going to clean up really quick and make a phone call."

She smiled nodding, "OK."

I walked around the house carrying a large black plastic bag, tossing the pile of trash off the floor into the bag alone with the piles of cans and papers. I brought the cell phone to my ear, waiting for the phone to ring before a voice answered the phone, "Hello?" someone asked annoyed.

"Yeah you pick up my phone call, but not your daughter's cell phone?" I barked into the phone

"Nick?" the voice questioned.

"No shit! You forgot to pick up your daughter. Her teacher dropped her off at my house." I shouted.

"I totally forgot. I'm sorry, I got held up at the meeting..." he started.

"I donʼt want to hear your excuses. She is your daughter, take some fucking responsibility," the anger was building inside of me.

"Hey chill out dude, this was once," Kevin started, "I'll pick her up now."

"You are so stupid. What if it wasn't her teacher who waited with her for the past two hours, what if it was some strangers that took her away? What then?" I fired question after question.

"I'm sorry but god, she is my daughter so fucking chill." Kevin yelled.

"Hurry the hell up!" I shouted.

I glanced over at the doorway, my eyes met with the brown little orbs that were glowing behind a layer of tears before she wailed out, "You hate me don't you?"

The tears ran down the side of her face as she turned for the door. I ran over to the little girl, stopping her. Her little hands pushing me away as the tears ran down her face.

"Michelle, cupcake you don't believe that do you?" I asked softly as she stopped fighting.

She nodded, "You never come visit me anymore and you were just yelling at daddy to come pick me up."

I shook my head, "Sweetheart, itʼs because I care about you. I was telling your dad how irresponsible he was being for leaving you all alone. If it hadn't been Ms. Jacobs that waited by your side for the past 2 hours, what would have happen then?" I said calmly, trying to explain to the little girl.

"Why donʼt you come see me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" She said, the tears filled to the brim.

"Sweetie, this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault, but you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I promise that from now on, it'll be different. That I'll make more of an effort like before ok?" I told her. Her eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Promise?" She asked, sticking out her pinky. I grinned, wiping the fallen tears from her eyes, lacing my pinky against her little one as we shook..

"I promise."

A/N: Has anyone ever told you that Promises are meant to be broken... well lets hope Nick keeps them! More Nick... More Michelle... More Miley... Gosh I'm super jealous, lol. Little michelle has a phone already and she is only 6. But ok. Random, more Miley and Nick interactions I promise. and I know where I'm taking this story, don't lose faith... I always have something rolled up my SLEEVES. OH AND YES... NICK KILLED CODY! AHHHHH! Reviews are nice!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok, so I know I have been slacking but thats because I have been so unmotivated to write. I apologize. Hopefully you will accept this update for now. It's horrible, I'll tell you this now. But I'll start writing some more really soon. I didn't get to proofread sorry, but hopefully it will be ok for now. And this is a chapter filler. I don't really know where I am taking the story._

This is for Bri, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! oh and Michelle and I are writing a collab one shot part of a new game, which is a BONAS EDITION, for Bri's birthday! So check it out, and hopefully you guys will join in too.

Chapter Five

Ding... Ding...

I glanced up from the tv screen, shifting in the seat, careful not to wake up Michelle, who was fast asleep in my lap. I walked through the house, over to the front door, pulling it open, as I had done earlier that morning. A frazzled Kevin stood behind the door, his eyes were sad, as I answered.

"Where is she?" Kevin asked immediately.

"What no hello? A thank you seems needed." I retorted coldly.

Kevin shook his head, "Don't start with me right now alright. I had a long fucking day. And the last thing I need is your attitude."

"Kevin look I'm sorry about earlier this morning, just a lot of stuff is going on... and I can't exactly explain it to you." I said softly.

He looked at me slightly taken back, "So where is Michelle is she ok?"

"She is asleep on the couch... you know if you guys need help with Michelle after school, I'll be more than happy to help out. That if you'll let me..." I said softly.

Kevin eyes widen, his faced soften before he nodded, "Yeah, Michelle would love that. And we could always use an extra hand."

I nodded, leading Kevin through the house, his eyes roaming around the room, as I carried Michelle in my arms, handing her to Kevin.

"It's been so long since I last seen the inside of this place..." Kevin stated.

I nodded, "Look I'm sorry for acting the way I have been acting ok... But things are going to change."

Kevin smiled, "If you dont mind me asking, why the sudden change of heart?"

I looked over, at the little girl who was fast asleep in his arms, "I made a promise to a little girl, and I want to keep it."

Kevin nodded, "Thanks Nick, for everything... Michelle loves you, and I'm sure she is happy to finally have her uncle back."

"Goodnight Kevin."

"Goodnight Nick."

--

The Next Day

Miley's POV (Yes there are labels NOW)

"Morgan Katelyn Elizabeth Jacobs, come here NOW!" I shouted through the house, before the little girl, ran through the hallway, collapsing to the ground, as she tripped, hitting her knee against the hardwood floors, the tears spilling out her eyes, as she broke into tears.

"Morgan!" I shouted, "What did I say about running inside the house, Mommy is going to be late for work if you don't get off the ground." Helping her up, as the tears fell from her green eyes. Adjusting her clothes, as I smoothed out the wrinkles that clung to her clothes, I wiped away the fallen tears, before grabbing my things, along with my keys. Carrying Morgan, who clung to my neck, walking out to the car.

I buckled her into her seat, before taking on the road, driving towards the babysitter, dropping the little girl off. I continued driving towards the school, pulling into the parking lot. I carried the bag filled with papers, trotting up the front steps, walking through the long hallway, before settling into my desk.

The day passed by quickly, as I led the students out where they met with their parents, waving to the little hands that waved back at me. Turning on my heel I slowly walked back through the front door before hearing a little voice calling my name, causing me to spin around. My eyes glanced up before I saw where the voice belonged too, a grin appearing onto my face, as I waved.

"Mrs. Jacobs!" Michelle called, her hand laced in her Uncle's hand, who was grinning back at me. Tugging him forward, towards me.

"Hey sweetheart!" I greeted, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Jonas."

Nick smiled nodding, "Hey, call me Nick. I just wanted to say thank you for staying with Michelle yesterday, my brother really appreciated it. As do I."

I smiled, "It was no problem at all, but I'm sorry I really need to go pick up my daughter and get to work at the diner, it was great seeing you."

He smiled, "Thanks again, maybe I'll see you something at the diner."

"Sounds like a plan!" I replied, walking back through the door, leaving Michelle and her Uncle.

Two Hours Later

I was busing the tables, as the afternoon crowd, crowded into the little diner, the bell chiming, as group of people walked in, glancing up at the clock, the time cast back at me, as I sighed. It was close to closing time, and the crowd was still moving in, I made my way behind the counter. Morgan was seated at the far end of the stool, her papers scattered in front of her, as she contently fiddled with the bright assortment of crayons. I stopped behind the counter, bending over to pull out my cell phone, as the front door chimed once again, dialing the number quickly, before standing up. Coming towards the walking straight towards the only empty seat beside Morgan, was Nick who was waving . I waved back, grinning at the man walking towards me.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey Dad, it's Miley, change of plans, I know you were looking forward to taking Morgan for the weekend, but I'm swamped at work, so I won't be able to drop her off. I guess I could just call the sitter to take for a few hours tomorrow so I can get some work done." I spoke into the phone.

"It's alright sweetheart, take it easy on yourself will ya?" The old man said into the phone, and I could immediately picture the smirk that appeared across his face.

"I will, I'll talk to you tomorrow, if anything maybe I can swing by Sunday night for a few hours with Morgan."I told him.

"Sounds good, well I'll talk to you later so you can get back to work. Bye Sweetheart."

"Bye Dad."

I tucked the phone away, before turning my attention to Nick and Morgan who were both in a deep conversation about Hannah Montana. I smiled as I watched him, talking to Morgan, her eyes lighting up as they discussed the little morbid details of the latest episode.

Setting a menu in front of Nick, I smiled, "What can I get for you today?"

He turned around, a grin appearing across his face, "Hey Miley, I'll have the special to go please."

Jotting down the order calling it back towards Henry, "It'll be up in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," Nick said softly.

I walked through the crowd filling up empty cups of coffee before clearing the table, stuffing the tips that laid out on top of the table. Moving through the crowd I finally made my way towards the front counter, just as Henry rang the bell, the order ready. I packed the tray into the brown paper bag, before setting into onto the counter in front of Nick, "Your total is 6.89" Slipping the bill in front of him.

He grinned, pulling out a twenty, as I made my way to the register to get his change, before he pushed himself off the stool, saying goodbye to Morgan, before he looked up his changed in my hand, "13.11 is your change," handing him the bills and coins in my hand.

He smiled shaking his head, "No, keep the change."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded, "No problem, thanks again, bye Morgan."

I watched as he disappeared beyond the door, his figure slowly shrinking in the distance, as I stuffed the money into my pocket, before making my way around the diner.

4 hours Later

I walked into the dark house, carrying a sleeping Morgan in my arms. Setting her down in bed, I made my way around the house, locking it behind, as I settled into the living room couch, bringing the pile of papers that sat in front of me, reading the pieced together sentences, admiring the drawings each student would make. Spending the remainder of the night settled in the couch, looking over the pile of papers set in front of me, I finally dozed off into a deep slumber, taking on the vivid scene playing over and over, as my body eased into the couch. The sleep taking over.

The Next Day

Nick's POV

I made my way through the grocery store, pushing the cart filled with groceries forward, as the little girl that stood beside me, her hand tugging onto my pants. I glance down my eye landed on the long strands of black hair, the little girl dressed in tank top and jeans, her feet donned with a pair of white flips flops, her eyes glanced up before a smile appeared across her face.

"Uncle Nicky, can we buy this?" Michelle voice whined, thrusting a box of artificial flavored candy in her hand.

"Sweetheart, you know your parents don't like you eating that kind of junk." I said softly, placing the box back onto the shelf,I was watching Michelle for the weekend while her parents were out of town for business.

Her little face broke into a frown, before she followed closed behind me, as I pushed the cart ahead. Turning the corner, a familar face caught my eye, her striking blue eyes were eyeing the red tomato in her hand, as she placed them into a plastic bag. Morgan was seated in the cart behind her, munching on a box of animal crackers. Before she looked up catching my eye, waving me over.

"NICK!" Morgan voice shouted across the store, Miley's eye immediately glanced up meeting mine, a grin appeared across her face.

Walking towards them, I smiled, "Hey Morgan," I greeted, before turning to Miley, "Hey Miley."

"Hello Nick and look who you have here, Hi, Michelle." Miley greeted with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Jacobs." Michelle peeped.

"Shopping?" I asked.

Miley nodded laughing, "Of course, this little piggy," pointing to Morgan, "Eats so much."

I smiled, "I'm sure her four year old self, eats everything in that cart." Eyeing the over filled cart.

Miley laughed, "Ok, so I'm the other pig, it's ok."

I nodded, "What else do you have plans today?"

"Just grocery shopping, and then I'm dropping of Morgan at my dad's, then absolutely nothing." Miley replied, setting the bag of tomatoes into the cart.

"Oh, well I know this may be a little forward, or I don't know exactly, but, if your not doing anything, would you maybe want to join me for dinner?" I asked, cautiously.

Miley looked at me, slightly taken back, "Well... I don't know.. I mean, I'm Michelle's teacher, and it's not professional of me, and well..."

I smiled looking at her flustered, before I cut her off, "Miley... it's just dinner."

She smiled weakly nodding, "Ok then, sure I would love to join you."

Looking over at Morgan and Michelle who were happily munching on the crackers Morgan shared between the two little girls. Turning back to face Miley, "Did you want me to pick you up at your place or just meet me at mine?"

She smiled, digging into her purse as she pulled out a piece of paper, jotting down her number and address, "You can meet me at my house."

I grinned, "Alright I'll pick you up around, say seven?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

She smiled before pushing her cart forward, saying her goodbye to Michelle. I stuck the piece of paper into my pocket, before Michelle and I walked forward, a large grin swept across my face. My hand enveloped around the little one in mine.

A/N: I failed... But ok, I promise the next chapter will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

so fanfic deleted Lyrics and Melody, which completely bummed me out.. but then... they had the nerve to delete Miixaoo story... so, here is my proposition, we decided to move our stories to you can create an account and post your blogs with stories. Just be sure to message me so I can add you on my friend list, and hopefully other writers can find your stories.

So far...

Miixaoo

ttran59(me)

YoureUndeniable09

has joined our new community

check out my stories, from now on all of my stories will be posted on here...

without the spaces...

ttran59 . blogspot . com

please show your support... oh... and even bigger new, I'm start to write the sequel to The Light at the End of the Tunnel. So the trailer is up and running on my youtube, you can check out the trailer on my blog. :) comments are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

everything is in the middle of being written... :) so hang tight my lovely readers. I thank all of your for your continuous support. Updates are on their way, just a bit of my written work is going through the editing process. sigh... Just note that their is a poll in my profile page... hopefully you will check it out. Your opinion definitely matters.

fyi, I will be changing my penname. so hopefully I won't lose my fan base.  
**xotiffanytran**

_this note will be deleted when the next post is posted. _


End file.
